


Are you ok?

by Brokentyre



Series: Are you ok [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Formula One, M/M, Medicine
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokentyre/pseuds/Brokentyre
Summary: Elsa ricorda di aver sempre visto la Formula Uno in TV.Ricorda Monaco 2004 e la delusione per l'incidente di Schumacher nel tunnel. Ricorda il primo gp in notturna a Singapore nel 2008...e se si sforza un po' le viene in mente anche qualche bel momento per la Ferrari.Ma ora sarà tutto diverso. Potrebbe entrare nel paddock e mettersi al centro del mondo che sognava, diventare la  migliore amica dei venti piloti più forti del mondo.
Series: Are you ok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021567
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Se avesse avuto un altro nome, probabilmente sarebbe stato Elsa.   
Era il nome di sua nonna. Non si ricorda molto di lei, ma sa che era una persona buona, saggia e forte. E questo le basta. E considerando i recenti fatti mediatici, che l'hanno resa immagine di copertina di quotidiani di tutto il mondo, un nome nuovo potrebbe essere una buona idea. Anche se più che una nuova identità per vivere sotto copertura, lei già lo sente come il titolo di un brano inedito di una popstar.   
Elsa - a breve sulle copertine delle riviste di tutto il mondo.

Il sole delle undici della mattina illumina Place de La Concorde. Mentre scende dal taxi che l'ha portata lì direttamente dall'aeroporto, per un attimo si ferma. "Che cazzo ci faccio qui". È difficile distinguere sogno e realtà da quando, circa sei anni prima la sua vita e la vita delle sue favole si sono unite.  
Niente è stato più "normale", "ordinario" o "banale" da quel momento.   
Quindi sì, ormai è assolutamente normale trovarsi davanti alla porta della Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile per un colloquio di lavoro. Non un lavoro qualunque, visto che dall'altra parte del tavolo, a farle domande ci saranno tutti i dirigenti e le persone più influenti del mondo dell'automobilismo. 

Apre la porta. Ha studiato tutto, ogni dettaglio. 

Calcolare, pianificare, visualizzare, discorsi mentali come flussi di coscienza in tre lingue.   
Si presenta all'ingresso, si fa capire perfettamente, la accompagneranno al piano di sopra in sala riunioni.  
Mentre sale le scale chiude gli occhi e immagina perfettamente i volti di tutte le persone che si troverà davanti, calcola il numero delle supercar possedute a quel tavolo. Circa 52.   
E lei non potrebbe contribuire se non con una Citroën.   
-"Asseyez-vous, docteur."   
-"Merci ."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lei è ambiziosa, signorina."

"No, non credo. Io ho solo qualche capacità, che cerco di mettere in pratica per salvare delle vite. E in questo caso il merito non è mio.  
Il progetto era sulle vostre scrivanie da tempo, sviluppato dal gruppo Mercedes; io ho analizzato i dati recentemente raccolti da Anthony Davidson al simulatore.  
Il mio studio sui traumi da incidente automobilistico applica la fisica e l'ingegneria alla medicina d'urgenza, ma premetto che ho sviluppato personalmente soltanto la parte di medicina, per tutto il resto ho semplicemente coordinato un team di dottorandi dell'università di Moderna.  
L' halo salverà molte vite.  
E se solo riuscissi a convincervi di dare una possibilità a questo dispositivo, tornerei a casa felice.  
Ma visto che sono arrivata fin qui, vi spiegherò almeno altri 3 modi per salvare la vita ai miei piloti. "

Continua a guardarli dritti negli occhi. Come un oratore dell'antica Roma, misura ogni gesto ogni parola ogni sguardo. Sullo schermo scorrono dati, immagini e grafici come alla presentazione di un nuovo dispositivo Apple.

"... in questa immagine sono evidenziate tutte le aree del cervello che si attivano durante una simulazione di guida. A destra dell'immagine i dati della saturazione dell'ossigeno e il battito cardiaco rilevati in un soggetto a riposo; a sinistra gli stessi parametri rilevati durante una sessione di prove libere.  
Qui potete notare come i parametri vitali cambiano immediatamente dopo un messaggio radio, e come la distrazione genera un errore, anche una minima variazione può generare un piccolo errore che ne causa un altro, e una catena di errori che il pilota commette in meno di un secondo porta a questo. 

Sullo schermo appare un video: un pilota sta completando il suo giro di riscaldamento in qualifica, gli viene comunicato che il suo compagno di squadra ha migliorato il tempo mandandolo in zona eliminazione. Il battito cardiaco aumenta, respiro irregolare. Perde il controllo, effettua una correzione esagerata sullo sterzo e finisce contro le barriere.

L'importanza della condizione psicofisica di un pilota di sicuro non è niente di nuovo, eppure si assistono a scene come queste.

* "Going to retire, I've got vomit going on" - team radio Webber, Japan 2007

Se un pilota sta male, emotivamente o fisicamente, ha bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di cui si fida.  
Ognuno di loro ha il suo psicologo, direte voi. Certo, e esattamente questi 20 psicologi cosa riferiscono ai direttori di gara? Assolutamente niente. Sanno perfettamente se un pilota è in grado di guidare o è nelle condizioni di commettere un errore che può ucciderlo ma non dicono niente a nessuno, non dipende da loro se il pilota salirà in macchina.  
I controlli medici all'inizio dell'anno giudicano un pilota idoneo e presuppongono che rimanga in questa perfetta condizione per 50 lunghissime settimane.  
E di certo non si stabilisce un rapporto di fiducia con un medico visto per poche ore una volta all'anno."

Poche frasi dopo viene congedata educatamente dalla riunione.  
Esce con un sorriso le ricorda un pomeriggio rimasto nei ricordi del passato da quasi trent'anni, quando era uscita di casa di nascosto per andare dal suo amico Matteo a costruire circuiti in miniatura con i Lego. "Forse me ne pentirò, ma ne è valsa la pena" 

Mentre le aprono la porta si gira indietro per l'ultoma volta a guardare le espressioni dei dirigenti che preannunciano una lunga e animata discussione.  
Elsa rimane nel palazzo della FIA ancora per po', c'è un museo e un bar a cui ordina un caffè.  
E poi si ricorda di essere in Francia e quasi spera che il barista le porti un bicchiere d'acqua al posto della tazzina di quella strana bevanda marrone dal sapore indistinguibile.  
L'ha girato il mondo, ma sempre con la sua moka in valigia.  
Mentre beve il suo "caffè" come fosse uno shot di Vodka le si avvicina un uomo sulla quarantina in giacca e cravatta. Era in sala riunioni, un po' nascosto alla fine del tavolo ma lei l'aveva notato lo stesso, sembra uno di quelli che sa e capisce tutto ma non decide niente.  
"La sua presentazione e il suo curriculum hanno fatto colpo, dottoressa Bardi. Se fossi in lei resterei a Parigi ancora per qualche giorno."


	3. Chapter 3

È andata così. Le parole e la sfacciataggine giusta in una sala riunioni piena, una buona dimostrazione di sicurezza ed eleganza in un ufficio con solo due dirigenti, e il posto è stato suo. Ma la parte difficile inizia ora.  
Come in un esercizio di meditazione mantiene il respiro regolare e sgombra la mente. Capelli, trucco, vestito, camice, sorriso.

"You're never fully dressed without a smile"

Abu Dhabi, ultimo gp dell'ultima stagione di Formula 1 che potrà dire di aver visto in Tv.   
Guarda la porta della Drivers Briefing room, al momento giusto dovrà entrare, quando Charlie Withing presenterà la nuova equipe medica per la prossima stagione e lei dovrà parlare ai piloti. Sarà la sua prima occasione per conquistarli, e potrebbe non averne altre. Senza la loro fiducia e loro collaborazione il suo progetto sarà completamente inutile.  
Ora.  
Guarda i suoi due colleghi, li lascia passare ed entra per ultima. Li guarda. Sente 20 paia di occhi tutti su di lei.  
Sono i 20 piloti migliori al mondo, quelli che ha seguito in televisione da tutta una vita. In un secondo le passano davanti i flashback più dolci e nostalgici della sua vita.  
Loro vedono una donna. Ha gli occhiali e il camice bianco, non si direbbe un'infermiera né un' umbrella girl. Ha l'aria seria e sicura. Sorride, ma non è un sorriso da servizio fotografico come quelli stampati in faccia alle grid girls.   
Si scambiano sguardi.   
C'è qualcosa di fuori luogo in lei.   
Ma anche nei loro commenti idioti che passano per le loro menti senza esprimersi.


	4. Chapter 4

" Sì, sono proprio quello che sembro. Il delegato medico FIA per l'assistenza personale dei piloti di Formula 1 a partire dalla prossima stagione. O meglio la nuova delegata. " - aggiunge un sorriso sarcastico, incrociando lo sguardo di Ricciardo che, stranamente, sta per scoppiare a ridere... il problema è che anche lui le fa questo effetto e deve concentrarsi molto per rimanere seria - è bello vedervi di persona "

Charlie Whiting probabilmente si aspettava questo genere di siparietto e prende subito la parola, nel suo modo di fare si vede quanto ci tiene al progetto di Elsa.

"Vi presento la dottoressa Elsa Bardi, delegata medica per la vostra assistenza personale a partire dalla prossima stagione di Formula Uno. Prima di spiegarvi nel dettaglio quale sarà il suo compito, vi presento il suo curriculum. La dottoressa è italiana e si è laureata in Italia, specializzata in medicina d'urgenza negli USA e poi in Medicina Interna a Milano. Parla correntemente 4 lingue. Ha lavorato a Chicago, Washington, New York e Indianapolis, ed è qui perché le sue proposte hanno convinto me e tutti gli altri dirigenti. So che se ne discuterà a lungo e molti di voi all'inizio non saranno d'accordo, ma sono sicuro che non ci metterete troppo tempo ad adattarvi a questi cambiamenti. Il primo e più importante si chiama halo ma avrete modo di parlarne a lungo con gli ingegneri nella riunione di domani. Il secondo è il ruolo che ricoprirà la dottoressa in questa squadra. "

L'atmosfera in sala è completamente cambiata, se all'inizio del discorso solo Sebastian stava prestando attenzione, ora la stanno fissando tutti. Con seria curiosità.

"Delegato medico per l'assistenza personale dei piloti significa che sarò il vostro medico personale. I miei colleghi si occupanno di tutti gli altri membri dei team, alcuni saranno addetti agli spettatori, alcuni ai piloti delle altre serie... Io sarò a vostra completa disposizione. E con "vostra completa disposizione" intendo che quello che vedete sullo schermo è il mio numero di cellulare, che troverete anche nelle vostre caselle di posta elettronica e negli smartphone dei vostri managers. Da questo momento sono reperibile per voi 24 ore su 24, per qualsiasi cosa.  
Avrò modo di conoscervi personalmente e di vedervi ogni finesettimana di gara prima delle qualifiche"

Daniel guarda Max "Mai stato così semplice chiedere il numero a una donna".  
L'iPhone di Sebastian si accende e compare la notifica di un sms, essendo il manager di sè stesso, ha appena ricevuto il numero di telefono.


	5. Halo ... it's me  ( VET )

Elsa non era presente al meeting tra piloti e ingegneri per spiegare lo sviluppo dell'halo. È importante non sembrare troppo invadente. Però ai piloti viene lasciato detto che capire al meglio le loro esigenze e per mettere a punto la procedura di estrazione del pilota da una macchina dotata di halo il team medico ha bisogno di piloti che si offrano volontari per qualche ora di test.  
Mark, il collega di Elsa, le aveva detto di non sperarci troppo... I piloti sembravano da una parte contrariati per non aver potuto scegliere se introdurre questo dispositivo, dall'altra troppo impegnati a pensare alla pausa invernale e dove trascorrere le vacanze.  
E invece, qualche ora più tardi, verso sera, arriva un messaggio.  
"Ciao. Sono Sebastian. Non so se scrivo al numero giusto, hanno detto che noi piloti possiamo aiutare ai test dell'halo. Io sono disponibile."

Ed è così che una settimana dopo, giusto un paio di giorni prima di partire per le vacanze, Sebastian Vettel entra nel Laboratorio crash test della FIA. Elsa lo vede e sorride.

Gli va incontro ma si rende conto di non aver mai preparato nessun discorso per il primo incontro dal vivo, faccia a faccia, con un pilota di Formula Uno. E non un pilota... Un quattro volte campione del mondo...  
Respira e sorride _'ok, improvvisiamo'_

"Buongiorno, sono Sebastian Vettel" "Ciao, sono Elsa Bardi, ma possiamo chiamarci per nome se per te va bene... "  
"Certo!"  
* sorriso imbarazzato di Elsa  
*sorriso di Sebastian che ha visto evaporare tutta la sicurezza che la dottoressa aveva mostrato alla riunione...  
"Dunque... Cosa c'è da fare qui? "  
"Si, giusto, vieni andiamo, nella stanza del simulatore"

_'Elsa dai cavolo ragiona, sei abituata a parlare con le persone in 4 e più lingue diverse, ti sei tirata fuori da problemi ben più grandi con molta più dignità...'_

"Ecco, dunque... Ieri l'halo ha superato crash test: può sostenere l'equivalente del peso di un autobus a due piani e abbiamo risolto anche il problema aerodinamico, perciò, dal punto di vista meccanicoè pronto per essere montato su una vettura di Formula Uno... Però rimangono almeno altri due punti da analizzare: l'impatto sulla visibilità del pilota, e l'estrazione del pilota dall'auto in caso di incidente "  
" Spero di non dover fare la fine di quel manichino... "  
" Ahahah no, quello è stato smontato per fargli indossare la tuta e il casco... tranquillo ti prometto che quando avremo finito riattacco braccia e gambe nel modo giusto anche a te"

E così, senza accorgersene, tra una risata e un'appunto tecnico passano più di due ore al simulatore per analizzare la riduzione del campo visivo.  
"Nel complesso come ti sembra?"  
"È incredibile come si possa guidare anche con un palo davanti al naso... Se lo dicessi a mio nonno mi riderebbe in faccia"  
"Si, è un effetto ottico, comunque tu hai ottime capacità di adattamento... Ora ti farò delle domande sugli effetti collaterali. Hai mal di testa?"  
"No, sto bene"  
"Ti senti più stanco del solito o ti bruciano gli occhi?"  
"No, non direi... A parte il fatto che gli schermi del simulatore dopo un po' mi stancano sempre"  
"Beh, direi che stiamo andando bene"  
Sorride. Lo guarda negli occhi così vicino da poter distinguere tutti i suoi riflessi azzurri.  
_'Se non avessi deciso di smetterla di innamorami di uomini sposati, sarei di nuovo nei guai'_


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa veniva da una settimana di duro lavoro. Le visite a tutti i piloti, tutte le prove di idoneità, scartoffie e burocrazia più di quanta ne avesse vista in tutta la sua vita... Forse già le mancava il pronto soccorso, il lavoro sul campo, quell'inferno della sanità americana dove era stata specializzanda, donna, e anche straniera...   
No, ok, non le mancava così tanto.   
Ma di certo era più abituata a rianimare e operare persone quasi morte, che a compilare carte per persone perfettamente sane...

_Spero di trovare veramente la soddisfazione che cerco, o sarà stato tutto inutile e dovrò ricominciare da capo. Di nuovo._

Questo pensava scendendo dalla macchina. Ma un secondo dopo, aprendo gli occhi vede l'entrata del paddock, il rumore dei motori, la gente. In un attimo le torna in mente la prima volta che era stata a Monza, da ragazza, pochi anni prima di partire per l'America.  
È come essere entrata dentro la televisione.

_Ora ci siamo solo io e la formula uno.  
Dal "biglietto prato" per tutto il finesettimana, al "biglietto muretto" per tutta la stagione. Niente male. _

Saluta e scherza con i colleghi, sono davvero una bella squadra. Mark, il suo collega inglese, le passa un "caffè" americano di cui non sa che farsene, pensa che un giorno terrà un Briefing anche sul significato di "espresso", ma in realtà è veramente felice di quel pensiero e sorride. Il bicchiere di carta le scalda le mani, e come in una cascata di flashback le tornano in mente le notti di Chicago, l'ultima attesa in aeroporto prima di tornare a casa, sua sorella che beveva solo quella schifezza, il cappuccino da asporto dei baracchini di piazzale Roma a venezia.  
Riapre gli occhi e si rimprovera la scarsa concentrazione.  
Raggiunge il muretto, ci sono più di dieci schermi a sua disposizione.   
Dice a Mark di impostarli in modo da poter vedere 20 onboard contemporaneamente, poi lui trova il modo di mettere anche uno schermo con la diretta tv.

_Che meraviglia. Altro che tribuna centrale._

E fu così che dimenticò una lezione che aveva imparato subito a Chicago. Mai pensare che il lavoro sia finito e resti solo da godersi lo spettacolo.  
Suona il cellulare.  
Analisi dell'interlocutore : uomo con forte accento del nord Europa, forse finlandese.

"Hello. doctor? Sono il trainer di Pierre Gasly. È in camera d'albergo perché sta male, non può correre oggi, ma dice che Helmut Marko lo butterà fuori a calci in culo se non si alza dal letto. Lei può fare qualcosa?"

Guarda i monitor con la Ferrari di Seb che esce in quel momento dal garage come suo padre, 25 anni prima guardò lo schermo della tv con l'Italia ai mondiali mentre una bambina lo tirava per la giaccia dicendogli di andare alla recita di fine anno.

"Mi mandi il numero della stanza, arrivo."


	7. #10 Pierre Gasly

Bussa alla porta della stanza.  
"Che succede?" chiede con un tono di voce molto alto un finlandese dentro la stanza.   
"Sono la dottoressa, mi avete chiamato voi..." risponde Elsa quasi urlando dal corridoio, sembra l'inizio di un film comico.

Il personal trainer, alto 5 centimetri meno della porta, nonché 45 centimetri più di lei, la fa entrare.   
Si guarda intorno, il casino è paragonabile solo a una camerata maschile di adolescenti in campeggio.   
Intuisce che Pierre è in bagno, apre la porta e prima ancora di presentarsi gli sta tenendo la testa mentre vomita anche l'anima.

Senza dire niente, gli accarezza le spalle e aspetta che il vomito passi.   
Poi lui si gira e si guardano negli occhi per un momento. Sembra uno straccio.   
Paralndo in francese, lo aiuta ad alzarsi e lo porta a sciacquarsi la faccia, gli passa un asciugamano bianco   
"Hai la faccia dello stesso colore..."  
Sorreggendolo lo accompagna a letto.   
Lui si siede ma non vuole sdraiarsi.   
"Pierre, stenditi."   
"Devo andare a correre, sto già meglio, mi è passato"   
"Pierre, stenditi."   
"No no sono... Si adesso mi preparo..."

Elsa, seduta sul letto accanto a lui, gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla sinistra, come per fargli una carezza, e invece gli dà una spinta e il povero pilota francese con la faccia da straccio cade come un sacco di patate sul cuscino.   
"Non resisti a una spintina e pensi di resistere alla forza G in curva?"   
Lui la guarda arreso.

_Sembra un ibrido tra mia madre, la fata turchina e la compagna di classe secchiona stronza... Parla anche in francese per sembrare simpatica..._

"Mi dai qualcosa per stare meglio e sono pronto per la sessione di oggi pomeriggio? "

"Ora vediamo, ma credo che oggi pomeriggio ti riposerai e magari poi sarai pronto per domani... "

Elsa sorride, toglie lo stetoscopio dal collo e gli alza la maglia del pigiama.

"Cos'hai mangiato ieri sera?"  
"non mi ricordo... Ero con Charles... Abbiamo ordinato in camera... Sushi"  
Elsa sorride e gli misura la pressione.   
"Ottima idea il sushi della periferia di Barcellona da un ristorante non ben identificato... Una paella del ristorante dell'albergo era troppo banale?"

Pierre rimane in silenzio, dolcemente irritato dall'essere coccolato e preso in giro allo stesso tempo.  
Elsa gli rimette a posto la maglia e riordina le sue cose.

"E Charles? Sta correndo o sta male anche lui?"  
Elsa prende il cellulare, guarda il live timing. "Direi di sì, secondo miglior tempo dietro a Hamilton, mi sa che sta bene..."   
Pierre fa una smorfia che descrive perfettamente tutta la competizione e l'invidia per l'amico.

"Su dai, prendi questa pastiglia, bevi un po' di acqua e zucchero per far passare la nausea, dormi un po' e domani farai il terzo miglior tempo... Torno a trovarti tra qualche ora, per qualsiasi qualcosa chiamami."


	8. Hurts ( LEC )

Gli spettatori del Gran Premio erano rimasti col fiato sospeso fino all'ultimo secondo prima della bandiera a scacchi. A parte il primo gradino del podio, già assegnato a Hamilton fin dalla partenza, la lotta tra secondo terzo e quarto era stata durissima, e per un attimo Charles Leclerc era stato vicino a conquistare il secondo posto. Ma è bastato un bloccaggio in curva. Niente podio.

Elsa guardava tutto dalla postazione di pronto intervento con tuta e casco indossati. La gara sul bagnato, su questa pista, poteva trasformarsi in una macedonia di piloti a muro, in ogni momento. C'era bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile, perciò tutti i medici dell'equipe erano pronti a uscire.  
Era da tre giorni che Elsa non staccava gli occhi dagli schermi. Le gare sul bagnato, su piste con asfalti appena rifatti - utili alla Formula Uno quanto un palaghiaccio per i mondiali di football americano - sono l'intrattenimento perfetto per gli spettatori.  
Per il responsabile della salute e sicurezza dei piloti, sembra più tipo _Shining_ , un film horror che mette ansia.

Così, dopo 57 giri, 39 bandiere gialle, 4 ritiri e nessun intervento medico necessario, dopo aver guardato la festa del podio (non se ne perde mai uno, proprio come li ha sempre guardati da casa) Elsa decide di festeggiare il successo della giornata con una bella dormita in albergo. Appoggia il cellulare sul comodino, lascia la suoneria delle chiamate ma disattiva le notifiche dei messaggi.

_Sono così stanca che potrei anche non sentire la suoneria. Se avranno bisogno di me gli converrà buttare giù la porta._

Le sembrano passati 5 minuti, ma in realtà stava dormendo da più di 6 ore, quando, poco prima della mezzanotte, sente la suoneria del cellulare.   
Apre gli occhi, spera che sia solo un brutto sogno, e invece no, accanto al suo letto c'è un maledetto rettangolo tecnologico illuminato che vibra e fa rumore. Accende la luce, controlla di essere abbastanza cosciente. Risponde.

"Pronto, sono Charles. Sono un _collione_ ho fatto un casino, puoi aiutarmi?"

"Dove sei?"

"In camera."

"Mi serve anche il numero, della camera. Che è successo?"

"Mi sono tagliato... La mano è piena di vetri... Sono alla stanza 309"

"Sei da solo?"

"Si. Io... Li ho mandati via tutti."

"Ok, arrivo. Tieni ferma la mano e non fare niente, ci penso io."

Se i muri della stanza 309 potessero parlare, potrebbero descrivere una scena di questo tipo: un pilota monegasco torna in camera, lancia la sua roba sulla sedia, si butta sul letto a sfogare la sua rabbia contro un cuscino. Non gli è ancora passata che sente suonare alla porta: sono un pilota tailandese e due giovani piloti inglesi. "Ehi Charles, siamo venuti a portarti qualcosa da bere." Dall'interno della camera presto una risposta diplomatica e pacata: "Non me ne frega un cazzo!"  
Inutile dire che a questo punto Lando era già scappato in fondo al corridoio con la sensazione di aver stuzzicato un Rottweiler... Ma Alex è particolarmente ottimista e risponde "Ok, va bene ce ne andiamo, volevamo solo dirti che capiamo che tu possa essere arrabbiato perché hai fatto un errore, ma sono cose che capitano... Ti lasciamo qui il vassoio con un gin tonic, se poi hai voglia di venire a berlo con noi siamo qui sotto..."   
*silenzio  
Se ne vanno.   
Dopo poco però, per un qualche motivo, l'idea di una cosa fuori posto, quel bicchiere appoggiato davanti alla sua porta lo disturbava. Così apre la porta e prende il vassoio.  
Solleva il bicchiere per bere, ma ha ancora tutto lo stress e la rabbia che non gli permettono di tenere ferma la mano. Si versa il gin tonic sull'unica maglietta pulita che aveva. Con un gesto di stizza cerca di rimettere il bicchiere sul tavolino. Troppa forza. Il bicchiere esplode e un secondo dopo la sua mando destra è piena di sangue e schegge di vetro.

Elsa arriva in camera, apre la porta che era rimasta socchiusa.  
Charles è seduto sul letto, con la mano destra avvolta in un asciugamano, lo intravede solo grazie alla luce dei lampioni che entra rigata dalle tapparelle alla finestra.   
In un attimo la forma di quella luce riporta Elsa dentro una di quelle lunghe notti di Chicago. Con un respiro più profondo degli altri riesce a non naufragare nei ricordi e toglie lo sguardo dalla finestra.   
Ha gli occhi lucidi, qualcosa di simile a lacrime inesplose di rabbia, delusione, dolore, solitudine.  
Gli sorride, è sicura che il suo sorriso si veda anche al buio.  
Si siede accanto a lui per un momento, in modo da guardarlo negli occhi, senza dire niente.   
Sembra Kay il bambino della favola della Regina delle Nevi, che è stato colpito al cuore da una scheggia di ghiaccio.   
Elsa gli dà un bacio sulla fronte, forse un po' troppo dolce per quanto lui si aspettasse, ma è quello che gli basta per cominciare a sciogliersi.   
Poi si alza, stacca la lampada dal comodino, la accende e la appoggia sul tavolino vicino alla finestra.   
Prende il kit da suture nella borsa, stende sul tavolo il telino sterile.   
"Vieni" gli dice, indicando una delle due sedie al tavolo. Si mette i guanti e gli toglie l'asciugamano, la mano è ancora piena di vetri.   
"Faccio piano ma ti farà un po' male..."   
Prende la pinzetta e comincia a toglierli uno alla volta, lui stringe i denti, ogni tanto si lamenta sussurrando qualche imprecazione tra il francese e l'italiano.  
"Ho quasi fatto, ma qui devo metterti almeno 4-5 punti..."   
"Potrò correre lo stesso la prossima settimana?"   
"Si, se non ti farà troppo male sì."  
"Cosa c'è nella siringa?"   
"Anestetico locale, così sentirai meno dolore... Per le droghe pesanti mi sto ancora attrezzando, riprova la settimana prossima"   
Lo guarda, lui non ha capito. L'italiano, l'ironia e tutto ciò che non fa parte del ristretto ambito del motosport lo disorientano.   
"Sto scherzando eh, poi lo sanno tutti che è meglio cominciare dalle canne."   
Ridono, sta volta l'ha capita.

_Ha bisogno di pensare ad altro, com'è possibile che la sua testa viva ventiquattrore al giorno dentro quella benedetta macchina?_

"Il buio di questa stanza, il tavolino con la lampada... Mi ricordano notti di quasi 6 anni fa. Quando avevo 24 anni ed ero appena arrivata a Chicago"   
Lui la guarda, sembra interessato. Lei allora decide di continuare a parlare mentre lavora. A parlare di sé in un modo che non aveva mai fatto con nessuno prima.

"Quando sono arrivata in America avevo la laurea italiana in medicina, avevo fatto parecchie ore di tirocinio in ospedale e credevo di sapere abbastanza bene l'inglese... Ma poi sono entrata in quel posto che sembrava un incubo. Tutti correvano, arrivavano ambulanze ogni 5 minuti, dovevi imparare e fare allo stesso tempo, e spesso era prima fare e poi imparare. Urlavano raffiche di parole americane incomprensibili. Al mio primo giorno in pronto soccorso mi sono tirata indietro almeno 5 volte, lasciando fare il lavoro a un altro specializzando mente io rimanevo ferma impalata a guardare: continuavo a non capire cosa dicessero e cosa volessero da me.  
A un certo punto sono scappata, ho aperto una porta a caso, speravo solo di trovare un angolino per piangere.   
La stanza era buia, con la luce dei lampioni che entrava a strisce dalle tapparelle alle finestre. C'erano 5 tavolini con una lampada accesa, sembravano i tavoli della biblioteca dell'università, mi piaceva molto andare lì a studiare di sera.  
Purtroppo niente libri, solo un paramedico e cinque persone in attesa. Tutti e 6 girati a guardami. Stavo per dire che avevo sbagliato stanza e andarmene, ma il paramedico mi dice < ah ecco, finalmente! Avevo chiesto il cambio due ore fa! Buon lavoro, ci si vede > si alza e se ne va senza che io riesca a rispondergli. Rimaniamo solo io, una dottoressa inesperta in un paese straniero, e cinque persone con tagli in varie parti del corpo da ricucire  
Non so perché non sono scappata. Mi sono seduta e ho finito la sutura che il paramedico aveva lasciato a metà. Ho cominciato a chicchierare coi pazienti, abituandomi all' accento americano. Ho conosciuto persone con storie incredibili, tutte diverse e tutte finite per caso nella mia sala suture. Sono rimasta chiusa lì dentro per tutta la notte, continuando a lavorare. Mi sono addormentata alle 4 del mattino appoggata al tavolino e tre ore dopo mi sono svegliata ritrovandomi faccia a faccia con un energumeno col giubbotto di pelle che mi ha detto qualcosa tipo < Ehi bell'addormentata mettimi i punti alla mano o te li metto io dopo averti spaccato la faccia >. Ecco, quel risveglio è stata la metafora di tutti i miei 4 anni di specializzazione in America. Però almeno a mettere punti sono diventata brava."  
Charles la guarda incantato mentre la ascoltava parlare l'aveva seguita nel suo mondo, come in un film.  
" Sei diventata brava davvero" le dice sorridendo mente Elsa gli ferma la fasciatura sul polso.  
"Grazie, la prossima volta ti insegno"  
Rimette a posto la lampada sul comodino e gli strumenti nella sua borsa.  
"Ora te ne vai?"  
"Si, torno nella mia camera al piano di sotto a dormire un po'..."  
"..."  
"Tutto ok?"  
"Si, solo... Pensavo... Il mio letto è grande... Se vuoi posso prestartene metà e dormi un po' qui... "  
Elsa sorride, lo abbraccia forte mentre finalmente quelle lacrime trattenute per troppo tempo gli scorrono piano sugli zigomi.  
"È tutto ok. Resto. Dormo qui con te stanotte."

_____________________________________

C. Andersen, _La regina delle Nevi_ , 1844

G. Gozzano, _Invernale_ , da _I colloqui_ , 1911


	9. Champions'wall (RUS, ALB)

Ore 15.40. Qualifiche del Gran Premio del Canada. George Russel entra al Q2. Fa un buon tempo, poi una Renault si ferma lontano dalle vie di fuga. Bandiere rosse. Si riparte. La Williams numero 63 fa un tempo ancora migliore e poi bandiere gialle nel terzo settore. Ancora una volta, con una magia, George ce l'ha fatta.   
Ai semafori verdi del Q3 sa che avrà una sola possibilità, che possono esserci altre bandiere gialle e che comunque non potrà spingere al massimo quel triciclo per due volte.  
Primo settore pulito, guadagna due decimi, addirittura fucsia nel secondo settore prima che passi Hamilton a togliergli il miglior tempo, George sta letteralmente volando. Ma subito dopo l'ultima chicane, curva 14, quando mancano poche decine di metri al traguardo, il muro dei campioni è lì ad aspettarlo.   
Damon Hill, Micheal Schumacher, Jaques Villeneuve, Sebastian Vettel.  
Tutti loro hanno in comune un abbraccio a quel muro.  
Di nuovo Bandiere Rosse.

Elsa e il suo team in pochi mesi hanno rivoluzionato la tecnologia a disposizione dell' equipe medica in Formula1. A cominciare dalla postazione, un muretto a tutti gli effetti, come quelli dei team dove siedono gli ingegneri di pista che analizzano dati, guardano schermi, parlano alla radio.  
La stessa cosa fa oggi Elsa, seduta al muretto: analizza dati, guarda schermi, parla alla radio, e prega che nessuno finisca a muro.  
Ecco, come non detto.  
I medici al muretto hanno la possibilità di aprire un collegamento radio diretto con i piloti, in caso di emergenza... Ma è sempre meglio non ricordarlo agli ingegneri della FIA che si erano opposti in ogni modo a questo cambiamento che poteva diventare "una pericolosa intromissione di estranei nelle comunicazioni fondamentali tra un pilota e la sua squadra...". Quindi sì, Elsa l'aveva vinta anche sta volta, ma meglio non abusare di questo nuovo giochino... Di solito si limita ad ascoltare tutto, facendo attenzione che nessuno del suo team possa scatenare una fuga di notizie su dati tecnici (che poi è assurdo, qualsiasi radioamatore seduto in tribuna può ascoltare tutto, figuriamoci gli ingegneri Mercedes...).

Russel a muro. Imposta immediatamente tutti i monitor sulle telecamere on board e curva 13, si mette in ascolto del canale radio giusto. "Mate, are you ok?" Nessuna risposta. 5 secondi di tempo, non è detto che uno appena andato a muro riesca a trovare il bottone della radio al primo colpo. 7..8.. Ancora nesuna risposta "Mate, can you here me? Are you ok?" 9... 10...

Una Redbull rallentando alle bandiere gialle continua lentamente nel rettilineo "Is George Ok?" "Alex, don't worry about him, box this lap."

Elsa non resiste e schiaccia il pulsante.   
"George. Answer please. Are you ok?"   
Amcora nessuna risposta,   
ma gli occhi di Elsa, fissi sulle immagine dell'on board lo vedono muoversi, alzare il pollice della mano destra. Probabilmente non funziona più la radio.   
"Ok, George, thumb up if you can get out of the car safely"   
Di nuovo fa sì con il dito e comincia ad uscire dalla macchina, nel frattempo la medical car è quasi già arrivata a prenderlo.

Ho perso dieci anni di vita anche oggi, e solo perché le macchine più resistenti del mondo hanno in dotazione le radio più fragili dell'universo.

*Seguono varie e colorite imprecazioni in italiano.   
Elsa può parlare in 4 lingue, leggere e scrivere in 7 (di cui due lingue morte), visitare un paziente in 9, dire buongiorno in 15, ma imprecare solo e solamente in una. In qualsiasi contesto, in qualsiasi parte del mondo, nessuna lingua come quella imparata da suo padre può esternare tutto lo stress in un solo "Ma vaffanc.."

"Il pilota inglese è stato sottoposto a tutti i controlli medici di routine ed è pronto a disputare la gara di domani partendo dalla 10 posizione"   
Elsa passa attraverso la nuvola di giornalisti che riportano tutti le stesse notizie in 13 lingue diverse.   
Sentir parlare tante lingue diverse nello stesso posto è una cosa che le è sempre piaciuta, la fa sentire al centro del mondo.   
Mentre cammina la gente si sposta per farle strada, i meccanici si girano a guardarla, si sente una diva.   
Con i capelli lunghi, vestiti comodi ma attillati, il pass al collo e il camice, che tra una gara e l'altra indossa sempre per sentirsi importante. Vanità. Infondo tra tutti i suoi pregi doveva pur avere qualche difetto.

Due ingegneri seduti a un tavolino davanti all'hospitality Renault la invitano a sedersi con loro, lei accetta. Chiacchierano in francese e in inglese, ridono. Lei sarcastica chiede se per la gara del giorno dopo hanno intenzione di rubare il motore alla medical car, altrimenti non si spiega perché tutti gli ingegneri siano indaffarati con le strategie e loro seduti a parlare con una dottoressa.   
In quel momento passano George e Alex che stanno parlando tra loro, diretti verso l'hospitality Williams. Alex sorride, George un po' meno, ma sembrano sereni.


End file.
